Life And Art
by Fabie
Summary: Musicalbased, but bookflavored. A simple fleshing out of the story, little insights and such. Fiyeraba.
1. Quierda

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. No sir.

---

He'd been in the library a full seven hours now, a record-breaking experience for him. Of course, over five minutes would have sufficed, too.

A book was propped up in front of his Ozmapolitan-worthy face, his cobalt-colored eyes gazing unfailingly at the second paragraph of Chapter 18: _Gaiaology_. He'd just finished the introduction and started into the meat of the chapter when he zoned out. That was about 6 hours and 50 minutes ago, and he was as good as asleep.

"I was wondering-" A voice interrupted his comatose state and he snapped back into existence, slamming back into his chair in shock. He lowered his book as she continued matter-of-factly, and found emerald eyes staring into his. "-if you were still alive. So I came to check."

"How long have you been in here?" His voice deep with grogginess, he ran a hand through his golden-sand locks. After the initial surprise, he found himself oddly at ease with the sudden ease of the abrupt appearance of this girl, this Elphaba-creature.

"Oh, about an hour or so." The green girl replied, nonchalantly, equally at ease. She'd leaned back in the stiff wooden chair and propped her long, skeletal legs upon the rickety wooden table, her ancient-looking black boots on top of his chaos of papers.

"And you just came to check on me _now_?" He arched his perfect eyebrows in a manner of a skeptic, rather than surprise.

"I really wasn't that concerned." She paused, turning her elegant neck to look out the window. The sun was setting over the Crage Hall dormitories, casting a purple-orange glow over the library and turning Elphaba brilliantly multicolored. "But I was bored."

"You flatter me." He replied to her dryly, but in rather good humor, for that was his nature. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten mad, aggressive, or hell – even _passionate_ about something. Probably not the best disposition for a future ruler – but hey, what was a playboy-Prince supposed to do?

"Exactly what I was aiming for." Elphaba told him in her sarcastic way, smiling slightly, eyes still cast towards the window. "After all, your ego certainly isn't big enough already, _querido_."

"Damn straight." A moment passed by in silence before Fiyero's nose wrinkled in an oddly adorable way. "Wait, what did you call me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She tossed a book into his chest and he clutched it to him before it slipped to the floor, glancing down at the cover. It was a large volume, ancient-looking with peeling letters. His eyebrows went up at the title – _the language of the witches Kumbrica _– and when he looked up again, she was gone, and it didn't surprise him very much.

It took him exactly five minutes before he opened the book and looked up the word, lazily; he already knew it meant something like "stupid" or "idiot" or "extremely aggravating, overstated, brainless, egotistic, silly prince-boy".

Of course, the Prince had completely misread the smirk she'd thrown at him with the book, as he was later to be wrong about 70 of the answers on the Chapter 18 test.

It meant sweetheart.


	2. If I Were A Bell

The next time Fiyero saw her it was after the last day of the tedious midterms, and he was completely burnt out from all the ... thinking.

Avaric had invited him out to the pub with promises of alcohol, girls, and a wild night to ease the examination-time stress. Fiyero didn't much like Avaric - he was far too much of an arrogant asshole - but he came anyway, too wiped out to argue. He'd missed the college life lately, anyway, as he kept getting kicked out of schools before anything good happened.

He'd stayed at Shiz five weeks, longer than he'd stayed at any other school. He'd actually broken more of his academic records than he thought possible - the longest amount of days not skipping a class, the least amount of alcohol consumed in a month, the most books read, the most late-night _studying_, and of course - the longest amount of hours spent in a library.

It was damn weird.

As they slid into a booth, it became apparent that when Avaric promised girls, he'd meant of the Shiz variety. Elphaba was sitting closest to the wall, looking very uncomfortable and perverse. Her disdained expression made Fiyero's lips twitch in the smallest of smirks, until she glanced over at him and glared sharply with those immense green eyes.

"Fi-YER-o!" Galinda cried out to him, and he turned his gaze to the blonde sitting next to Elphaba, who looked as if she'd had just a little too much to drink already. Her cheeks were rosey and her hair too disheveled, a sure sign that Galinda Upland was not of her right mind. So he just accepted her over-exuberant greeting with a nod and a smile, and which she giggled incessantly until Elphaba smacked her arm.

"Thank you." Fiyero muttered gratefully, rubbing his temples. He was too tired for this. It looked as if Elphaba was feeling the same way, and was getting testy about it.

"Hey, Av - knock it off, will you, ass." He knocked his pseudo-friend in the arm, causing him to disentangle himself from Pfanne, who'd somehow made her way across the table and into his lap. "I want to get out."

"Leaving so soon?" Avaric raised his eyebrows half-drunkenly in only the way a society boy could do, the look clearly stating 'the party hasn't even begun'.

"Maybe. I don't know. Get out of my way, will you?" Avaric moved, annoyed, and it was then Fiyero caught sight of midnight-black hair whipping out the front door.

"How does she _do_ that?" He muttered to himself, jogging slightly to catch up with the green girl, the Princess of Night.

He found himself out in the chilly air, the sky black as if the Unnamed God had thrown his cloak down on the earth and forgotten to pick it up. The Prince's eyes could spot not a single star, but the pale moon hovered in the air, looking so dim and weak that it seemed it could drop from the sky at any moment.

Fiyero clutched his coat tighter around him and cast a sweeping glance around. The road lay out in front of him, smooth and smelling of tar. Brick buildings lined each side of the street, running out of his vision. His brow furrowed when he could not catch sight of her - how far could she have gone?

"Looking for me, Mr. Prince?"

He snapped around, and there she was standing just a few feet away, leaning against the pub. Her long cloaked flowed around her, blowing easily in the breeze and blending into the night. She was wearing a hat Galinda had given her, a silly pointed thing that went against all styles of fashion, which was why it was perfect for Elphie. It tipped over her face, putting all of her into shadowy nothingness, or somethingness, he couldn't tell. She blended with the night and made it something _more_ - so moreness, then.

"You look like Kumbrica herself, standing there." He stepped towards her, slow, thinking that perhaps she'd evaporate into smoke and dissapear again.

"Well careful then, my _querida_, or I'll cast a spell on you." She straightened up and whipped the hat off, her hair bursting out - carried by the wind - and looking like a thousand sleek, black vipers had been released. Her red lips were tilted in a smirk, but a soft, lazy one.

"If you turn me into a frog, I can always get someone to kiss me and turn me back into my handsome Prince self." He stood a few feet in front of her, smiling, even though the wind had picked up and was now mercilessly battering his cheeks.

"Don't expect it to be _me_." Elphaba told him pointedly, but he could no longer see her expression through her curtain of hair.

"You wouldn't kiss me?" He asked her, lightly, curious.

"I wouldn't kiss a _frog_." She replied evasively, shaking her head slightly. "Besides, had I turned you into one, why would I turn you back?"

"Because you'd realize how much you missed my charm and wit."

"You're more irritating than charming in the fact that you _think_ you're so charming."

"Charmingly irritating or irritatingly charming. What's the difference?"

"I never said you were either." Thin arms reached out into the night, a flash of green color against the raven-sky, drawing the cloak around her body. She began to walk out into the street, and as she passed him he turned and followed.

"Where're you going?"

"Where do you think? The dorms, you idiot."

"Ah, sweet as ever, that Elphaba." She was walking at quite a clip, and he almost had to jog to catch up with her. "Hey - Elphie - wait. I'll go along."

"What, no girls and booze for the scandalicious Prince tonight?" She paused. "Why, I do think you've turned over a new leaf! Studying yourself to exhaustion. Careful, you might lose your popularity."

"You forget, I'm still good-looking." He grinned, teasing, but she turned to frown at him.

"Yes, _querida_, and that's why you have to go back now."

"What on Oz are you talking about now?"

"Fiyero, you musn't walk me back. _I'm_ not your society pet."

"This isn't ... like that. I'm just heading to my dormitories and you happened to be here."

"You followed me." Elphaba told him matter-o-factly, and there was silence. They faced each other on the street for at least a minute before a carriage clip-clopped on by, breaking the silence.

"You know, I'm not going back."

"I know." She sighed, and they walked through the night, the silence only perforated when Elphaba began to sing. Fiyero said nothing, mezmerized by the strange, clear-as-a-bell notes soaring into the sky as it turned purple and orange from the sunrise. Again, he watched her in the multicolored light, and he was beginning to find that twilight was her prettiest hour

---

_To my reviewers:_

**sesshomaruobsessed -** Yes, however I left his reaction out ... it just flowed better. Don't worry, it will come up again. Anyway, yes, Quierda is Spanish. I doubt I'll ever use the Kumbrica language again, but it will be Spanish if I do.

**Veronika Green -** Thanks 3 Yes, he did.

_A/N:_ It's my Spring Break, so I'll be uploading by the ton.


	3. Good And Evil

"Did you know, there's a dance tonight?"

"Is there?" Fiyero laid back in the grass, the sun breathing in his face, hot and drowsifying. His tone was idle - he could barely keep his mind on anything, he felt so sleepy. The sun was his lullaby, it always put him into a pseudo-hypnotic state when it was so bright against a clear blue background.

"Yes." Boq paused, running a hand through his choppy locks. He leaned back against the tree trunk, gripping the unopened book in his lap nervously. "I was... thinking of asking Galinda..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, weren't _you_ going to ask her?"

"What makes you say that?" Fiyero yawned, beginning to wish that girls didn't even exist at all so he could just go to sleep.

"That's what she's been telling people." Boq said, a tad confused - and also relieved - his brow scrunched up.

"What?" Fiyero felt suddenly away, and he sat up, grass crunching beneath his tense palms. He swore under his breath, shaking his head. "What gave her that idea?"

Boq had opened his mouth to answer, no doubt to tell Fiyero he'd set her straight himself so they could go to the dance together, when he was interrupted by soft cackling that sounded distinctly like it was coming from the sky above their heads.

"Is the Unnamed God laughing at me now?" Fiyero frowned, looking up, when a bundle of leaves fell into his eyes. "What the...?"

"I'm hardly God, dear Fiyero." The leaves had fallen from the tree above them in a neat circle, clearing enough room so that a pair of eyes and thin red lips were visible. Her skin, however, blended almost seemlessly with the leaves, so it seemed as if she was part of the tree itself.

"What, now you're a tree-nymph?" He snapped, more than a little annoyed at her jests. He didn't like being made fun of, especially when he already had a problem on his plate.

"Mmm. Perhaps. But I've heard they can't come out of their tree, and I've been seen walking around in my day." Her head dissapeared from the leaves, and seconds later she was coming around the back of the tree, smirking in a way that was both cruel and soft and completely _Elphaba._

"Perhaps you should stay in your tree." Fiyero replied grumpily, slumping back against the trunk and crossing his arms over his lean chest.

"Don't be so childish, Querida, it's unbecoming."

"Why do you call me that?" Fiyero asked her, curious, relaxing back into the grass, his temper dwindling away into nothing as his easygoing nature prevailed.

"Why not?" She shrugged, her face turned away, settling into a cross-legged position in the grass next to him. She dug into her satchel and came out with a bright red apple, clutched in her spidery green fingers.

"Querida? What's that mean?" Boq asked, alerting them to his prescence. Elphaba didn't even turn to look at him, and instead bit into her apple with a loud crunch, staring out into the canal that lay a few feet away - Suicide Canal.

"Nothing." Fiyero muttered in reply, his cheeks turning a very faint red.

"It can't mean nothing."

"Oh look, it's Galinda near the cafeteria." Elphaba inserted lazily, not looking up from the Life Sciences text book that had somehow appeared in her lap.

"Huh?" Boq's head snapped in the direction of the cafeteria, and he was quickly no more than a blur running for the building.

"I don't see Ga-... Oh, you're good." Fiyero grinned, staring up at the sun shining through the tree branches.

"No, prettyboy, I'm very, very wicked." Her lips curled upward and she again bit into her apple, unknowingly creating a heart-shape imprint in the red skin. Clutched in her long, spindly fingers, the apple reminded Fiyero of something... perhaps the old tale of Snow White - only Elphaba could never be the wicked stepmother, for she never envied any sort of beauty, she prefered the ugly. He thought for a moment, then suddenly muttered, "Eden."

"What was that?" Elphaba turned to glance at him briefly.

"Eden." He said, louder. "As in, the Garden of Eden."

"Oh, right. Of course. I've read some Unionist sermons. Really, the whole tale is farfetched..."

"Yeah. Who doesn't like being naked in a Garden of Paradise?" Fiyero laughed, smirking to himself.

"You are hopelessly idiotic." Elphaba replied dryly.

"Oh, come on, I was just joking." Fiyero paused. "Eden."

"Yes, you've said that already."

"But I didn't tell you _why_."

"Do I care?"

"Oh, harsh." He paused. "The apple." He pointed out. "It reminds me of the tree of good and evil."

"Ah. Am I the tree of knowledge?"

"You're Eve."

"And are you proposing you're my Adam?" She smirked, holding the apple out to him. "Go ahead, take a bite. Join me in my wickedness."

"My pleasure." He sat forward, scooting closer to her and closing his hand upon the apple, and thus her own hand. He found her skin to be surprisingly soft, and warm, and he delayed longer than necissary in taking the apple from her.

She jerked away from him in an almost serpentine movement, eyes downcast.

"So..." Fiyero racked his brain, trying to think of a subject that would relieve the tension - or at least get Elphaba to look at him again. "Why does Galinda think I'm taking her to the dance?"

"Because, Fiyero, you flirt with her. Constantly." Elphaba told him pointedly.

"I do not. I'm just naturally friendly."

"A little too much so, if you ask me."

"Excuse Moi?"

"Look, Fiyero, either take her to the dance and have a grand time or find a way to let her down easy."

"I've got it. Tell her you're going with me." He took a bite into the apple, watching her intently to gauge her reaction.

She nearly choked.

"Are you _insane_?" She replied after catching her breath. "I am not going to any dance, and moreso not with you."

"Pretty please?"

"No." She snapped her book shut and shoved it impaitently into her bag. "I don't dance. I don't go to social gatherings."

"Not even for me?"

"Why do you want to go with me anyway? Over _Galinda_?" She frowned, surprising Fiyero with her near-anger. She was up in a flash, grey skirt fluttering around her ankles, walking away.

"Hey - wait - Elphaba!" Fiyero scrambled up, jogging after her. "Wait!" He lunged forward and snatched her arm, to which she spun around, hair flying, a cross expression on her sharp features. She yanked her arm away, practically growling in her rage.

"C'mon, my Eden-Elphaba...calm down."

"Calm down?" She repeated, skeptically. "You don't take anything seriously."

"It's just a dance."

She sighed, shaking her head and collapsing into a sitting position in the grass, running her hands over her face and through her long hair. He knelt next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, feeling the silky locks beneath his palm.

"Your hair - it's beautiful, you know."

Her head snaps up and she glares at him. "Beauty." She said, as if the word were her worst enemy, and again was on her feet, hands clenched into fists. "That's all there is in this world. People say we live for love - there is no such thing." Again, she started walking, and again, Fiyero struggled to get up and follow as she continued her half-crazed rant. "It's only infatution. Humans are centric to their eyeballs."

"What about blind people?" Fiyero interjected, thinking that she'd go completely insane if she were allowed to continue.

"Then their hands rule them. The secondary characteristic on humans - feeling."

"Well, I get that." Fiyero grinned, and she stopped dead. He nearly bumped into her, but caught himself. She was beginning to wear him out.

"Of course you do. It's more prominent in males, I find."

"What are you, a people-watcher?"

"Well, I certainly don't interact much, yet I am forced into rooms with crowds of you loons." She shook her head. "This is hopeless. Everything I'm saying is a joke to you. To the world. God, to myself."

"No - no, I'm listening. You're really...interesting."

"Interesting." She echoed, sighing. "I have nothing more to say. I'm tired."

"It's only, like, what, six?" He glanced down at his watch. "Even earlier - five."

"Tired of the world."

"Of me?"

"Especially of you." She turned to look at him, staring straight into his eyes for a moment before looking away, into the horizon. "Always of you."

"Elphaba-"

"Fi-YER-ooooo!" A rush of pink skirts appeared in his vision as Galinda flounced into the space between them, grinning ear to ear. "Tonight is going to be so much fun, don't you think? A dance!" She squealed. "You're coming, Elphie, aren't you? You just have to!"

Elphaba opened her mouth, probably to decline, but Fiyero cut in swiftly.

"Yes - she's going with me."

The two girls responded simultaneously, Galinda in a shocked and indignant tone, and Elphaba sounding as if she'd send Fiyero to her grave if he didn't correct himself.

"_What?_!"

---

_To my reviewers, you dolls 3:_

**sesshomaruobsessed-** Why thank you. 3

**IamTheWitch -** Thanks! Yeah, I'm third-year Spanish so I did know it was Querido...I just liked Querida better. Flows a little better. xD

**Ardjet -** Thanks. I shall.


	4. Trouble

"She's not speaking to me now, you know." Elphaba stood in the Prince's doorway, having just seconds before recklessly thrown open the door without even a knock.

Fiyero had been in the process of getting ready for the night's upcoming dance, and therefore was in nothing but his cow-print boxers. Elphaba did not seem shocked or embarrassed, but rather extremely amused, as she swept her eyes over him.

"Moo." She remarked appreciatively, then smirked, closing the door behind her.

"Elphaba..." Fiyero paused, then shrugged his muscular shoulders. "I think you're Eve before you ate the fruit, really." He raised a brow at her playfully, and she glared in response.

"I know too much to be as innocent as that." She told him. "I'm just not intimidated by your form, Fiyero." She settled down on the edge of his bed, crossing her arms across her chest in an impatient way.

"You know, sometimes it's hard to take you seriously when you're all cross like that." He mused. "You're almost a characature of a person."

"You don't take _anything_ seriously." Elphaba replied dryly. She was wearing her pointed hat again, and when she turned her head, he couldn't see her eyes at all. He stepped forward and gently yanked it off, causing her to let out a noise that sounded as if she were growling. She stood up quickly, and he backed off, waving the hat teasingly.

"Give. It." Her hair was wild from the sudden jerk of the hat, and her eyes glowed with angry fire, making her look more like Kumbrica than he'd ever seen her - it would have frightned a normal, sensible person, but Fiyero was too carefree to make the smart decision and hand the hat over.

She leapt at him, knocking him smoothly to the carpeted floor. Her dark skirts billowed and she shot her arms out so they landed to either side of his body, effectively pinning him down. Her eyes - furious - stared directly down into his as she reached for the hat and snatched it out of his limp arm.

"I don't play games, Fiyero darling." She said fiercly through her teeth, frowning at him. He only stared up at her, almost blankly, shocked at her sudden, violent reaction.

"I'll go with you. To the dance." She sighed heavily. "I came to tell you that." She made to lift herself off of him, but Fiyero had snaked an arm around her slender waist, keeping her body pressed against his.

"Galinda's mad. But she's told Nessa, and my darling little sister expects me to be there with you. She's absolutely ecstatic, in fact, that we will both have _dates_." Her tone was almost disgusted. "If she writes father, I will not hesitate to make life very unpleasant for you." She paused. "What, have your flimsy brains been knocked out of your head by the fall? _Fiyero?_" She scowled, and exclaimed, "Are all Princes this _irritating_!"

He shook his head, trying to focus in on her voice instead of the exilirating way she looked when her cheeks flushed from the fervor of her talking, and the way her hips were pressing dangerously hard into his and how he was about to go completely insane and he couldn't help but want to kiss her right now and -

"_Fiyero_." She said sharply, drawing him out of his dreamland.

"Right. Sorry." He released his arm, letting it fall limp, and she stood up quickly, her cheeks flushed a light purple-red color. She brushed off her skirt as an excuse not to look at him as he got to his feet.

"So. I'll...uh...I'll pick you up at 8 by the front of Crage Hall?" He, for the first time, felt nervous in the prescence of a girl - a woman - and also averted his eyes. His body was tingling from where her body had lain, as though it had just been charged with an electrical shock.

"Eight." She echoed, and shoved her hat onto her head, practically running out the door.

He stared after her a moment, before running a hand through his sandy-blonde hair and flopping back on the bed.

"Well, I'm in trouble." He muttered to himself, staring blankly at the ceiling. He found he couldn't wait until 8 o'clock.

---

_To those dolls, my reviewers:_

**IamTheWitch -** why thank you.

**syzygy13 -** Thank you. Eden is one of my favorite Elphabas, so I had to stick that in there.

**AuburnMistress - **thanks so much 3

**CFK - **aww, thanks.


	5. Carriages

He leaned against the doorway, his grip tight around a ruby-red rose. His eyes fluttered closed as he drew in his breath, chest tightening.

"Sweet Lurline." He muttered, opening his eyes and glancing down the hall for a sign of Elphaba, and finding none, groaned. He was going mad waiting - half of him yearned for her appearance, and half dreaded it. He wasn't sure he could behave normally around her anymore, and he knew she'd probably hate him for life if he went and jumped on her in public.

Or ever, for that matter.

"Hey, prettyboy." Fiyero turned around, and there she was. His eyebrows immediately lifted; she was wearing a white dress that fluttered around her thin green legs, flourished with a gauzy hem. The dress was also sleevless, and dipped enough to make his heart pound just a little bit harder, showing more skin than he had thought her inclined to.

"Shut up." She reached forward and grabbed his arm, dragging him down the walkway. "Nessa picked it out. And how could I say no? She's so ecstatic, you'd think this dance meant the world to her."

"So you do give a damn about someone, then." Fiyero reclaimed his arm as they walked down the path towards the carriages.

"Of course I do, you idiot. What do you think I am, heartless?" She tugged on the bottom of her dress, as if by this tugging and wishing she could make it grow in length. "I'm not, you know. I'm just different."

"That's one way to put it."

"Well, what would _you_ say?" Elphaba asked, not angry, truly curious. She looked over at him, an almost sad look on her face, softening her features.

"I'd say you just have wild emotions."

"Wild emotions?" She arched a charcoal-colored brow, coming to halt at the end of the path. Several taxi-carriages were lined up before them, and to their right lay the private carriages - like Galinda's, painted pink and absolutely smothered in fake red flowers.

"You feel to more of an extreme than most."

"Well, it certainly must seem like it to you, _Querida_ -" His heart fluttered at the nickname - "Because you feel practically nothing. You're only a butterfly in life, aren't you? Twirling and fluttering. Nothing is serious. Life is a dance."

"Life is an _art_." He sighed. "I suppose I don't take much seriously. But Lurline knows, even when you're dancing by, you can't escape change."

"Are you saying, my prettyboy, that you feel _you _are changing?" She made to go towards a taxi-carriage, and he gently took her arm, steering her towards his own carriage. It was simple, blue and white, but it was also a masterpiece in that aspect, against all the garish extremes it was lined up with. Two white horses were attached, dazzling in the way they lifted their proud heads, their reins leading to The smiling coachman on the bench.

"Very nice." Elphaba remarked as he led her inside, holding on to her arm a bit too long as they settled onto royal-blue cushioned seats across from one another.

"I never gave you this." He held out the rose, the red petals dark with a slight wilting. She laughed softly at its appearance, reaching out and closing her fingers over his, slipping it out of his grasp.

"I don't believe I've ever recieved a flower before." Elphaba said appreciatively, lowering her nose to it. "You know, this wasn't neccisary."

"Neccisary?"

"To keep up appearances. If you don't like Galinda, just tell her. I want nothing to do with it."

"That's not why I asked you to go with me."

"You're lying." She paused, laying the rose down on the seat. "What other possible reason would you have to spend an evening with me? It may already be painstaking enough. My sister cannot dance, so I was never made to learn how to."

"I'll show you how to dance, it's not terribly difficult." He told her, and then leaned forward. "Elphaba, I wanted to spend an evening with you because your company is pleasant to me." He hesitated to tell her the rest, the unfinished lullaby he was longing to sing her, the words that would shatter the lounging atmosphere - the play between them.

"And now, what your company means to me...it's...I..."

The hit a bump in the road and he was jolted out of his seat, again finding himself pressed against Elphaba, her face mere inches from his.

"Well, hello." She remarked, obviously uncomfortable, helping him back into his seat with a gentle push. Her eyes seemed suddenly entranced by the silk curtains covering the small window, as if she were unable to tear her eyes away from each thread, her cheeks hot with blush.

The tension was back in the air, filling the carriage so it now seemed too tight and hot, cramped like a muggy room on a hot summer day.

And then Fiyero felt the carriage come to a halt, and he opened the door quickly.

"Let us dance, my Eden-Elphaba." He took her hand gently, helping her down from the carriage, and didn't let it go until they were well inside the Ozdust.

---

_To my reviewers, 3:_

**sesshomaruobsessed -** Thank you so much. I'm afraid I keep holding the dance out on you unintentionally! Don't worry, next chapter I can't avoid it. XD

**AuburnMistress - **Thanks. 3 Moo indeed.

**syzygy13 - **Thank you. 3

**dearchelly -** Thank you, and don't worry, I'm feeling creative.

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan -**Thanks! I tend to be a little _too_ speedy in creating those kind of moments, and after things like that the story often has trouble progressing (at least with me), so I'm trying to take it slow.

_A/N: I'm so glad to be getting so many compliments on my writing style/characterization. I've always thought in was more of a concentrated rambling than real writing. XD_


	6. Dances With Wolves

They sat at a tiny round table pushed far back in the corner of the ballroom, in two chairs perfectly opposite one another, a emerald-colored girl with a red flower tucked behind her ear wearing a perfectly absurd dress and a Prince in a loose tie who was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the immense silence that hovered over the table.

He leaned forward, balancing his head in his palms, and stared at her. Her face was turned away from his, staring straight at the wall.

"Don't even think it, Fiyero." She murmured as he opened his mouth. "I told you I don't dance."

"Elphaba, come on, it's...it's a _dance_! That's what you do." He sat back in his chair, frowning slightly.

"Don't get that look on your face." Elphaba snapped, turning towards him. "This is your own entire fault, don't act like such a child."

"How is the fact you won't dance _my_ fault?"

"You practically forced me into going with you." She pointed out firmly. "And I came. But I never promised I'd be any fun."

"Are you really going to sit here staring at the wall all night just to spite me?"

"Yes."

"I didn't _mean_ to make Galinda mad at you, honestly." He sighed. "What, do you absolutely loath me and are just having the most awful time being anywhere near me? Is that it?"

"No." She replied quietly. "As hard as I try, I can't seem to hate you."

He furrowed his brow, her words of the utmost confusion to him. He didn't reply for a moment, and that moment was too long, for Nessa appeared at their table (followed by Boq, who was looking only half as happy as Elphaba's sister) before he could say a word.

"Elphaba!" Nessa exclaimed happily in her breathy voice, reaching forward and clutching her sister's spindly fingers in her own pale ones. "Why aren't you dancing? Even I am, and well, just look at me!" She was obviously referring to her thin legs, dangling uselessly in the wheelchair. She was wearing her pretty jeweled slippers and they shined like a thousands suns in the obnoxious fluorescent lighting on the ballroom. Elphaba eyed them minutely, an obvious pain in her eyes. After a moment, she turned away, just as obviously disguising her pain.

"I don't dance, Nessa." She told her sister, who frowned in response.

"Oh, come now, Elphaba. I'm sure Fiyero wants to dance-"

"I do."

"- and I'd love for you to have some fun. Please?"

"Oh, alright. One dance." Elphaba stood up lethargically, as if she absolutely dreaded what was to come with every fiber in her being. Fiyero shook his head slightly, biting back a smirk at her rather dramatic reaction to a short dance. He stood as well, and grabbed her hand, whisking her off to the dance floor.

"I hope you're happy." Elphaba remarked stiffly, as the music started into a slow song.

Fiyero just smiled, moving closer to her. His body seemed to alight as he slipped an arm around her waist. He took her hand and gently guided it to rest upon his shoulder, leading her in a soft swaying motion.

He closed his eyes,

and then they were floating. He breathed in her scent and felt the rose brush against his cheek as she laid her head against his shoulder. It seemed to go quiet in the room - he could hear nothing but her slow, even breathing.

Several songs must have passed, for he was shocked when he felt Elphaba rip away from him. It was almost as if he'd come awake from a deep sleep by having ice water spilled upon him.

He looked over at her, standing there in her ill-fitting white dress (he realized now it must be Nessa's), clutching her arms and looking extremely agitated. The ballroom was clearing out, the music had stopped, and the rose had fallen to the floor.

"I said one dance." She muttered.

_To my gorgeous reviewers:_

Uh, I love you. Furthermore-

**CFK- **yes, and that is how I like him. xD Thank you.

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan – **Thanks so much. 3 I do hope you liked this… I'm not entirely sure the dance came out the way I wanted it to.

**syzygy13 – **More it is. XD Thank you.


	7. Unorthodox

It had been one week since the exotic and exquisite Ozdust party, and what a very long week it had been. Elphaba had stopped talking to him the moment he dropped her off at Crage Hall, and had adamantly refused to open her mouth the entire week. He had made several attempts to correct whatever error he had made - he'd brought her flowers, passed notes (of which she would toss away as if they contained a deadly virus), and apologized. Several times.

He'd perceived that perhaps her friendship with Galinda was too great, but had determined himself to get in the way anyway. Galinda would very well have to get over it. He wasn't entirely sure it was safe for him, however, to approach Elphaba when the blonde was in range, so he avoided it at all costs. 

Of course, that may not have been the case at all. Galinda was a bottle rocket when she was angry, but she never held on to anger very long - it ruined her complexion. As for Elphaba, if she wanted to speak to Fiyero, she would - regardless of anyone else. This point made Fiyero think - something he was unaccustomed to, and therefore it was a slow process when he finally reached a conclusion.

Elphaba was frightened. Scared of what had passed between them.

And he was going to have to help her get over it (so they could move on to better things, no doubt.)

Therefore, at 7 o'clock one rather foggy evening, he found himself outside suite 28B, reading the name card. It was divided it half, one side filled with pink bubble letters spelling "Galinda 3", the other "Elphaba" in a simple black scrawl.

He'd been kindly informed by Shen-Shen that Galinda and she would be studying in the library until roughly 8 o'clock, and although Fiyero was certain they wouldn't stay that long, there was no doubt that they'd need to "unwind" in a cafe somewhere.

He reached out, and decisively knocked on the door, drawing in a deep breath.

"Galinda's not here." Elphaba's voice rang out, and he sighed, knocking again.

There was a pause, and then the door was ripped open. Elphaba's face was very complacent before Fiyero's, and she merely stepped back, leaving the door open for him.

"You're not surprised to see me?"

"Why _should_ I be?" She walked towards her bed and settled down upon it, taking up the book that rested on top of the bare linen covers. "You've taken to following me around, it seems."

"You won't talk to me!"

"Oh, really?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow, not turning her eyes from the book as she rested her slender back against the headboard. "Then what am I doing now, my dear Prince Fiyero?"

"Well - I - you wouldn't before. You know, you're incredibly confusing, Miss Elphaba." He sat down in a chair by the window, turning to face her.

"I know." Her lips curved into a soft smile. "I pride myself on it." She paused. "But don't think I act this way just for sport. You really must leave me alone."

"I can't." He told her simply, relaxing back into the chair with a sigh. And it was more than true. He found it hard to stay this small distance away from her; even now they were in the same cramped dormitory.

"But you will, Fiyero, and if you simply keel over and die then that is the way things must be." She replied firmly, finally looking up. "There will be no _you and I_."

"And why not?" He asked sharply, some fire in his tone, asking her more with his eyes than with his words.

"I -" She stopped, and laid down her book. "It's just - not meant to be. Star-cross'd, as they say, we are cursed."

"And pray tell how you know this." He frowned, and turned his eyes away from her.

"Isn't it _obvious_? Can't you see it? Fiyero, look at you! Look at me! How can you even be discussing this?" She got off the bed, looking almost lost, her hair coming loose from her bun. "What brought this about?" She asked him - or herself, he couldn't really tell - and collapsed against the side of the bed, placing her head on top of her bony knees. Her navy-colored frock was loose on her thin frame, and fell easily from her body, revealing more of Elphaba than it was opportune for Fiyero to see at the moment.

"El-"

"How did we let this happen, Fiyero? Didn't we see something wrong with it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it!" His voice rose, and he stood from the chair, making it rock on its legs and tip back into the wall. "Who says there's something wrong with it? You of all people should ... should accept something diverse! Something ... unorthodox."

"I know who I am, Fiyero," Elphaba replied, obviously trying immensely hard to remain calm. Her knuckles were turning red from being so tightly clenched around the hem of her dress, and she was staring very hard at the floor. "I won't make you happy."

"How can you be so sure? You can't be right about everything, Elphaba."

"I don't know when you got hit so hard on the head, but you don't know what you're _thinking_! I'm not yours, I can't be yours. I don't suit you, and _nothing_ suits me."

"Who made you Fate?" Fiyero remarked bitterly. "I'm sick of you thinking you know it all. Knowing what I feel! How about you try and listen to someone else for a change? Maybe you'll actually be happy that way!"

"I will never be happy under someone else's control." Elphaba spat, suddenly standing up in a flurry of navy skirts. "If you want to believe we're destined, if you want to dream of how _happy_ we'd be, go the hell ahead! But you do not make the decisions for me, and I refuse to do what I believe will only end in disaster!" She drew a deep, much needed breath, and simply glared at him.

"You're afraid." He said, with steel in his voice. "You're afraid of getting hurt, of me meaning too much to you!"

"Who are you to tell me-"

"Well, who are you to say you don't make me happy! You _do_, Elphaba! Sweet Oz, I can't explain it, but you do!" He frowned deeply, reaching up and rubbing his temples, wishing away the headache that was throbbing beneath the surface. "Am I such a villain to you? I won't break your heart!"

"Yes, because I won't give it to you!"

"How can someone so...so... so _you_ be so afraid of a relationship, of all things!"

"The fact that you can't comprehend it is sign enough that you wouldn't take it seriously! I am meant to be alone, and that is fine enough for me." She replied adamantly, her fists tight at her side.

"I'll never leave you alone! I'm going to stick around until you realize how completely insane you're being!"

Her mouth pursed tightly, giving her face an even sharper look than before. There was fire in her eyes, concentrated at him. The verbal attacks had ended, and now he fully expected to be missing an eye, an arm - or a quite different body part - in only a few minutes.

What he didn't expect, however, were her hands pressed to either side of his face, nails digging roughly in - enough to draw blood, he was sure - her lips finally on his in a less-than-tender kiss. It was almost animalistic, this attack, this love.

They fell back hard onto her bed, all thoughts disappearing from his head but her and it was bliss - or something like it - and it was, indeed, star-cross'd - for there was nothing they could do but doom themselves.

_A/N: Oh my, it has been awhile! I've been very busy and very tired, and there's a horse show next weekend… Well, I'm back for now, and it's better than ever (I hope). ;)_

_To my reviewers:_

**Dearchelly – **so glad it cheered you up. 3 Thanks for reviewing.

**Annibelle White – **Awwh, thanks so much!

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan – **I've very happy you liked it, and I'm pretty sure you'll be content with this chapter. ;)

**CFK** – You're so very nice! I'm glad you like my style.

**LillyFan78 – **Many thanks

**syzygy13 – **Thanks 3 I really appreciate all your reviews.

**Sesshomaruobsessed – **Hehe. Your review made me smile. Thanks :)


	8. Boys & Dorms

"Elphaba!" A precise, shrill voice broke into Fiyero's bliss, so unwelcome he'd decided to altogether ignore it until Elphaba pushed him roughly off of her.

By the time he'd rolled over, grudgingly, to a facing-up position, Elphaba was already sitting up and staring at her best friend with the most challenging expression he'd ever seen, as if she were daring the blonde to provoke a fight with her.

"Elphaba..." Galinda's voice faltered and she stood at the foot of the bed looking as if she did not know what to do in the least. She fidgeted, turning her legs side to side and gripping the hem of her dress in her fists, just as Elphaba had done earlier. "You know boys aren't allowed in our dorm."

"Galinda, I really must admit I don't care all that much for Crage Hall's silly rules. I am an adult, and I choose to do what I wish." Elphaba replied with an air of boredom, of exasperation, as if she were explaining this statement to a child. Fiyero couldn't blame her, because Galinda did quite resemble a child at the moment - a child who'd been spoiled all her life and then suddenly opposed, which Fiyero supposed she was, in a way.

"Well, it's my dorm too." Galinda replied curtly, gathering up her resolve. "And I want him _out_."

"Fine, fine, but the rule then goes for anyone you bring, Miss Galinda." Elphaba stood up off the bed and took Fiyero's arm, roughly yanking him up and dragging him after her towards the door.

"Elphaba -" He began, but she shushed him with a decisive look.

"No, no, I must, of course, respect her." She said to him, practically pushing him out into the hallway while she stood at the threshold. "It musn't be a very pleasant thing to have walked in on _that_, I should think." She smiled at him in her own strange way, and then sighed.

"Then perhaps she should have knocked."

"At her own dorm? Fiyero, my dear, you are sounding quite selfish. Don't, for my sake, and then go to your own places."

He made to give her a good-bye kiss, and she very smoothly shut the door in his face.

A moment later he heard Galinda's high-pitched whining, no doubt directed quite purposefully at Galinda, and he only stayed to hear a stunted, calm reply from Elphaba before he heard,

"Fiyero, go away!"

And swiftly exited the building.

As he crossed the grounds between the two dormitories, he looked up at Dorm 28B's window and could clearly see two very different figures sitting behind it, looking much at peace with each other - and he shook his head, sighed, and quietly laughed.

---

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! You guys are great.

**IamTheWitch **- Thanks so much :) I've got so many ideas stirring in my brain you can expect many chapters as soon as I'm not horribly busy.

**Annibelle White -** Awwh thanks. Yes, Elphaba's a violent lover. I've always had my theories about that. I believe her emotions just get the best of her - after all, that's how her affair with Fiyero began. And what happened on the bed...well, it's up to you, but considering Galinda's entrancing, I'd say clothed images only. xD I've actually read a lot of your stuff, by the way, when I have the time - I really like it. :)

**GoldnWlf **- :) Thanks

**CFK** - Yay, I like to keep readers on their toes. Thank you.

**LillyFan78 -** Thank you

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan -** Thank you very much. Gladcha liked the ending.

**syzygy13 -** :) Yes, Fiyero's gotta stick up for himself. Thanks

**sesshomaruobsessed **- Oh, thank you so much! I'm glad I got it right.


	9. Lady of the Fountain

An icy wind wrapped itself around Fiyero's tall frame, as he made his way across the campus grounds. There was a rather narrow path that ran from the road to both dormitories, but it was dusty and covered in rocks so hardly anyone used it. Thus, Fiyero had cut diagonally across Shiz's lawns, and was fast coming upon the fountain that marked the entrance to his Ozma Towers.

The fountain was circular, made of rough stone that looked like it had never been washed. A statue of Lurline rose from its depths, balancing on one leg, her stone hair curly and windblown as if she were flying. Lurline was a thin, lithe creature who looked quite a bit like a certain blonde he knew.

The wind played on top of the water like a child, splashing it to and fro and crafting little waves on its surface. Fiyero walked forward, and hugged himself against the wind, staring at Lurline's sculpted image in a vague sort of way.

"We seem to run into each other a lot, don't we?" A familiar, hushed voice floated into the air, and it seemed almost to come from the statue itself, until a figure came from behind Lurline's. Slender legs balanced on the fountain's rim, placing one foot in front of another and making their way around the circle.

"Excepting the fact that you've been deliberately avoiding me and ignoring my every attempt to talk to you. Again." Fiyero sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets in a half-hearted attempt to keep them warm. His eyes swept over her shadowy form, the cloak billowing into the blue-black darkness and making her seem more birdlike than human, especially with the dreadfully pointed hat she wore.

"What do you expect?" Elphaba asked flatly, stepping down from the fountain's edge.

"Well – I … I don't know. I've learned not to anticipate your actions – you're surprising enough as it is, without me being proven incredibly wrong."

Her face was suddenly flooded with light, and he found her holding an orb of light in her spidery fingers. It cast an eerie glow on her sharp features, highlighting the color of her skin in a soft way, causing it to appear a darker green.

"It's something I've been working on for sorcery class." She said, by way of explanation, smiling slightly at her creation. "I've never actually made it this good before."

"Elphaba, really –"

"I know what you want to hear, my Prince, and I am not giving it to you. I have other obligations."

"To who? Galinda?"

She laughed, throwing her head back in a frighteningly beautiful way, her cackling reaching out into the night. Her resulting smirk looked threatening by the globe's luminosity, and she shook her head, black locks shifting around her lean shoulders.

"Oh, Fiyero, you _would_ like that." She shook her head again, reining in her laughter. "No, dear,to myself. I will tell you, and mind you to listen, I am committed only to myself, and what I choose to do the moment I do it, and with fierce passion." Her eyes sparkled with a nearly mischievous glint, "As I'm sure you know."

"Commit to me." He said, firmly, stepping forward. The orb quickly disappeared and she was bathed in the darkness again; he could not find her.

"I can't. I lose too much control around you. That can't be healthy." Her voice faltered slightly, and he moved in the direction of the sound.

"I never felt you had much control over your emotions." Fiyero replied lightly.

"No, not my emotions, I never have been able torestrain _them_…" She told him, her voice sounding strained. "I feel … as if I can't keep away from you."

"I'm pretty sure that's natural."

"You think I'm in love with you." Her voice was questioning and harsh. "You think that's what's so _natural_ about this."

"I-" He stopped abruptly as his search yield results; he'd bumped into Elphaba's thin form and in the wake of Elphaba's scalding words had forgotten to be careful – they were both knocked backwards.

Fiyero felt the cold water of the fountain wash over him, and he struggled to sit up. The water in the fountain reached only at his waist, and it was like ice pressed against his legs. His shirt clung tight and sopping, freezing against his skin.

Elphaba emerged a second later, dark hair around her face, lank and dripping. Her hat had fallen off, and was now drifting in the water next to her, looking like a mini-sailboat. Spindly fingers reached up and cleared the hair from her eyes, and she glared at Fiyero with merciless annoyance. Their clothes were wet, clingy, and cold, and Fiyero was pretty sure Elphaba was not happy about this recent development.

"You are an idiot." She said plainly, snatching her hat and standing up. Her sodden dress clung completely to her thin frame, her hair stuck all over the place in thin strands, and she looked so sinister and yet, majestic, that Fiyero couldn't speak for a moment.

She was already out of the fountain and some ways across the lawn when Fiyero jolted back to himself, standing up and nearly falling down again in his rush to leave the fountain's chilly depths. He jogged after her, ignoring the wind against his damp clothing.

"Elphaba! If I upset you… I didn't mean to imply…"

"I have to ask you one thing." She said with steel in her voice, as if she were bracing her nerves.

"Shoot."

"Do _you_ love _me_?" If you listened hard, you could hear her voice shake with those words, as if those four words could somehow turn her fate.

"Honestly, Elphaba?"

"Honestly." She replied firmly, stopping and turning around. They were next to Ozma Towers now, and lamps lined the wall; her expression was blank if one didn't look hard, but he was paying attention and could see her straining to keep it that way.

"I don't know what love is." He replied. "I don't even know if such an emotion exists. Hell, I didn't care one way or another before I met you."

"I think we're on the same page now." Elphaba said softly, casting her eyes downwards. "I can't trust this if neither one of us knows what _this_ is. So I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." He arched a brow, and stepped closer. She was shivering – from the cold, possibly, and possibly something else. He put his hands against her shoulders, gently, and when she didn't protest he ran them down her arms. Her tremors seem to quiet slightly.

"We can be … non-dating."

"What?"

"We'll be together – but not."

"You're making very little sense for a person who is usually completely to the point."

"We'll wait until we understand ourselves before we venture into understanding each _other_ in that particular way. There will be nothing official or permanent attached to the _you and I_ that I must now admit exists."

"And you won't ignore me anymore?" He asked in a hopeful, slightly childish fashion, a smile rising on his lips.

She laughed, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

---

_A/N: So I'm not entirely happy with it, but I re-wrote it 3 times and this is it. I do hope you enjoy. Oh, by the way, you probably realized this but we're going by the assumption that she's not really going to melt when placed in/near water. Also, I'm very sorry, but I'm only going to be replying to reveiws that have questions or detailed commentary that I just must reply to. I'm just waaaay to busy. But I REALLY appreciate all the reveiws, and I thank you all, they keep me going._

**Annibelle White** - Thank you :) andyes, I do know quite what you meant. I wasn't at all planning for the chapter to go this way.

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan -** Yes, I do suppose I toned her reaction down a bit from my original version. It just fit. Thanks for your comments :)

**sesshomaruobsessed -** Thank you! Yes, when I get some free time I'll be sure to check it out. It might be awhile, though. I have a report due soon...


	10. Come With Me

The nights had been freezing, and the days less warm, the calendars being filled with X's. Lurlinemas was coming in three days, bringing with it a much-needed break for the students of Shiz University. Most students had a light, careless attitude about them now and could barely pay attention in class – annoying many a professor. It was a calm afternoon after a particularly challenging midterm exam when Fiyero found himself outside in the courtyard, sitting on a bench with his new non-girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp.

She had her legs crossed, a thick black cloak draped around her shoulders, and was wearing a frock that was rather short for the weather. A book lay on her lap, and she was staring down at it, studying for the exam that was scheduled after lunch. Fiyero, however, sat languid on the bench, his arms outstretched. His hand gently brushed against Elphaba's back, and she did not seem to mind or notice in any fashion. His eyes were half-closed and his brain clearly shut off – the cold weather did not even seem to be keeping him awake.

"Why are you _studying_?" He mumbled, opening his eyes a little wider and glancing at her. He could never understand her tireless way of absorbing knowledge – he became completely exhausted after only ten minutes or so of reading.

"You are aware we have an exam soon?" He could see her arch a brow, her eyes briefly fluttering in his direction.

"I am very aware, which is why I plan to fall asleep very soon."

"If you drool on me, I will not hesitate to push you off this bench."

"I don't drool. I'm very lovable and handsome when I'm sleeping."

Elphaba grinned in response, and shut her book, placing it back in her satchel. She leaned back onto his hand, shifting slightly so she rest against his side. A soft sigh emitted from her lips, and she turned her eyes off into the distance. Suddenly, he felt her stiffen and she sat up, eyes alertly tuned to the Shiz entrance path.

Fiyero followed her gaze and saw a figure fast approaching. He didn't recognize the man, but he was swathed in rather expensive robes and was completely bald. He didn't seem to have noticed Elphaba, and was still quite a distance away, determinedly marching towards the school holding two packages in his arms.

"Who's that?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba stood up. She glanced at him as though just remembering his presence, buttoning up her cloak and brushing it free of dirt.

"That's my father." Her voice was not exited at all, but rather dismal and exasperated, as if this was one situation she would have preferred to pass over. Fiyero stood up as well and followed her as she approached the path, preparing to greet Frexspar Thropp.

"Maybe you'd better go." Elphaba told him, her brow furrowing. She looked rather worried, an expression she rarely wore.

"Don't worry, he'll _love_ me." Fiyero said easily, confident in his ability to charm people.

"I wouldn't be so sure. He _hates_ me, and anything to_ do_ with me."

"You're being ridiculous." He slipped an arm around her waist, and she pulled away from him, agitated. Her father's sunset-colored robes swept quickly along the path, dust collecting at their overlong hems. It was not until he was nearly in front of them that Frex looked up and saw his daughter, and even then no expression of joy came to his face. In fact, he almost looked disappointed to see her.

"Elphaba." He greeted her as though out of duty, looking disapproving, sighing as he paused in front of her. "Where's your sister? Shouldn't you be looking after her?"

"She's taking an exam, father." Elphaba replied – quite patiently, in Fiyero's opinion.

"Who's this?" Frex's eyes had snapped to Fiyero, looking highly suspicious, no doubt thinking Fiyero was a very typical college boy, looking out for what college boys typically want.

"Fiyero Tiggular, at your service." Fiyero reached out his hand, smiling warmly, and Frex grudgingly shook it.

"I'm Elphaba's father, as I'm sure you've realized. Frexspar Thropp, governor of Munchkinland." Frex replied cordially, and glanced towards the building. "When is Nessa getting out, Elphaba?"

"At 10 o'clock."

"Good. I have some early Lurlinemas presents to give her. This brings me to the reason I've come. I've decided to pull her out of school early to spend the holiday in the Emerald City. As she is to become governess, I'd like her to get used to big crowds and such." Frex explained this statement calmly, as if it were regular to leave your oldest daughter out of a fun trip and disinherit her from her rightful position, but Fiyero was nearly beside himself with wonder that Frex would treat Elphaba in such a careless fashion. Elphaba, however, seemed to be taking it rather well – Fiyero figured she didn't expect to be treated any other way. It was almost painful to watch.

Then the doors swung open, signifying the end of second-period exams. A rush of students poured out as if the floodgates of a dam had cracked, but eventually they trickled out until Fiyero spotted a bright – rather overjoyed - looking Nessa being wheeled towards them by a rather exhausted, miserable-looking Boq.

"Father!" Nessa cried out happily as they stopped in front of him, and he grinned down at her, placing the two packages on the ground in order to free his arms to hug her.

"Nessie, dear, it's so good to see you. I trust you're doing well, from your letters it sounds like you've been having a wonderful time." Frex smiled wholeheartedly at his youngest daughter.

"Oh, yes! Mostly thanks to Boq, he's been so kind!" Nessarose smiled up at Boq, but the grin dropped when Boq remained sullen and did not return it. Frex raised a suspicious eyebrow at the boy, who managed a weak and forced half-smile out of politeness (and Fiyero reasoned, the more-than-intimidating stance of Nessa's father), his eyes averted to the distance.

"Father," Elphaba's voice pushed through the stagnant silence, firm and calm. "Didn't you have some news for Nessa?"

"Oh, yes!" Frex's grin returned, and he pulled four slim green pieces of paper from his pocket, offering them to Nessa. She took them curiously, her eyes alighting as she realized what they were.

"Tickets! To the Emerald City!"

"Yes. Two each for you and your sister. You may invite a friend." He paused. "Elphaba-"

"Yes, I know – no funny business. I'm only going to take care of Nessarose." Elphaba sounded like she was reciting something out of a book, solemn and resigned, the words meaning very little to her.

"You are partially right. I don't want any messing around, and you are to keep a close watch on Nessarose and see to it she has a good time. However, this is your Lurlinemas present, too, and I want you to enjoy it." Frex was very businesslike about the matter, but Elphaba looked quite shocked, and Fiyero wondered if he'd have to catch her from a faint. She recovered quickly though, with traces of a wondrous smile on her lips.

"Thank you, father." She said, respectfully, and Nessa echoed her sentiments enthusiastically.

"You're very welcome." Frex returned, nodding the affair away. He wasn't a man of much sensitivity or friendliness, and didn't much like extensive gratuity. "I've been pleased to receive Madame Morrible's letters about you, Elphaba, and this –" He picked up the first box on the stack. "- is something that may help you in due course."

Elphaba took the box, and could not keep the amazement out of her face. "Letters? About _me_?" Elphaba did not seem as surprised about the letters, but about the fact that they were apparently positive.

"About your magic – I hadn't realized before it was such a talent. But I have heard hints about the wizard…" Frex smiled slightly, knowingly. "Open it."

Elphaba knelt down in the grass, placing the package before her. Her thin, skillful fingers made haste with all the ties, ribbons, and bows, and the decorations were quickly in a heap on the ground. The wrapping paper came off with one rip and a white, rectangular box now sat on the ground before her. Elphaba hesitated then, as if she feared she would find nothing more than coal beneath its cardboard walls. She glanced up at Fiyero, who flashed a reassuring smile in her direction. He was glad to be a witness to what seemed to be a rare moment of affection between Frex and his oldest daughter. Elphaba slowly pushed opened the package, revealing what seemed to be a large swath of black fabric. She reached forward and picked it up, and as she stood it unrolled, revealing its true identity as a very expensive-looking cloak, the collar lined with a simple string of pearls.

"Father… thank you…" She ran her hands delicately along the cloak's velvety surface, acting as if this gift were a precious gem or an ancient artifact of great value.

"It's waterproof – I know how much you hate the water." Frex explained, looking almost guilty at his daughter's happiness. "I thought you needed something nice, for when you meet the wizard."

"Oh, father, you really think I will?" This was the first time Fiyero had ever seen such hope and delight radiate from Elphaba, and while it was very alien to him as an abstract of Elphaba's personality, it was almost sacred to watch the childlike joy in her features. Her eyes were what most amazing him. It seemed someone had lit a sparkler behind them. It reminded him very much of what Nessa was usually like, only with more intensity. In fact, it was very much as if Elphaba and her pale, pretty sister had switched personalities momentarily – Nessarose was sitting in her painted wooden wheelchair in a sullen fashion, looking forcefully shoved from the spotlight of her father's doting.

"Now, shh, you know I can't say for sure." Frex told his daughter firmly, but with a secret smile hidden in his eyes – the same dark green eyes his equally green daughter possessed. He then coughed, and the air of affection between the two seemed to evaporate, the world shifting back into balance. Fiyero could almost feel the change in the air – like a heavy fog settling on his shoulders - as Elphaba tucked the cloak back in its package and returned to his side, resigned and quiet.

"Now, Nessarose – I have two things for you, excepting the tickets. One of them is a special present that you may open at home on Lurlinemas – Munchkinland is the return stamp on the tickets, as you see – and this one is for now." He set the other package in Nessa's lap. She quickly began to unravel the large bow, delighted to be back in Frex's attention again. The wrappings and trimmings came undone even quicker than Elphaba had managed, and soon a box just like Elphaba's was sitting in Nessarose's lap. She pushed it open and revealed a beautiful dress made of something that may have been silk, its pink-and-purple fibers rolling easily over Nessarose's delicate hands. At the corner of the box lay a smaller one, which Nessa eagerly opened. Inside was a glittering silver necklace, its brilliance matching that of the radiant shoes sitting so delicately upon Nessa's pretty feet.

"Father, they're beautiful! Thank you so!" Nessa gushed, closing the lid on her package and hugging it to her chest as if it were some sort of teddy-bear.

"Of course, of course. Now, you'd better get ready for the trip. It is tomorrow, after all. I've got to go inform the headmistress of your early departure."

"But, father, I have my sorcery exam-"

"I'm sure you're quite adept enough. Madame Morrible will understand." Frex glided off along the path, leaving an overly ecstatic Nessarose and a shocked Elphaba in his path.

"I'll miss my exam?" Elphaba asked, astonished, while Fiyero held back laughter. His arms encircled her waist, and she leaned back against him, sighing.

"Yes, Elphaba-Eden, and I will too if you invite me." Fiyero said enticingly, sweetly, persuading her with an air of feigned innocence. She frowned at his words and glanced to Nessarose, who was holding a ticket out to Boq. The muchkinlander only stared at it uneasily, and then shook his head.

"Boq -"

"I'm sorry, Miss Nessarose, but I … can't." He turned and dashed away, Nessarose looking deeply hurt upon his actions.

"Nessa…" Elphaba broke away from Fiyero and set her package upon the ground, kneeling next to her sister and taking the girl's hands in her own. "Everyone's irritable around exam days … he'll get over this mood."

"No, he won't, because I'll never be _Galinda_." Nessa replied bitterly, pulling her hands away roughly and shoving three tickets into Elphaba's empty palms. "You invite someone for me." She wheeled herself away, and Elphaba watched her go, a sadness captured in her green irises.

"This is tragic, you know. It seems no one can really love each other at all, and love is all that's making anyone happy. Or the ghost of it, the lie of it, whatever it is."

"Don't tell me you don't believe in love."

She laughed. "Not yet."

---

The next day, at the obscenely early hour of 7 AM, Fiyero found himself at the Shiz train station, sitting on a long bench with his luggage in front of Platform 3. The fog was dense and cold and he could barely see the figures moving towards him through the mist, but for the sweeping black cloak of Elphaba's. It was the one her father had given her, and it was flowing and dark, just like its owner.

She appeared on the bench next to him in a flash, carrying nothing but a very miniscule suitcase. Galinda took longer, because she was carrying two fluorescent pink bags, both looking like they were ready to explode. She plopped down on the bench next to her friend, yellow skirts fluffing up around her legs. She looked much underdressed for the weather, but didn't seem to mind the cold at all.

"When is the train coming again?" Asked Galinda airily, yawning in her own dainty way.

"7.15." Elphaba replied impatiently, as if she'd been asked the question too many times to count. She leaned her thin frame against Fiyero's softer one, laying her head down on his shoulder. He placed an arm around her shoulders, and Galinda stiffly looked away. The blonde had gotten over Fiyero completely, but she was still a little bitter about her friend's relationship – mostly attesting to the fact that she didn't have one herself.

They sat in sleepy silence for exactly ten minutes before Nessarose appeared through the quickly thinning fog, wheeled by Frex. She didn't look very happy, but rather solemn.

"Well," Frex began, breaking the silence. "Have a good time in the Emerald City. I'll see you come Lurlinemas." He departed into the fog, cloak swishing behind him.

Fiyero heard the chugging of the train in the distance, and it came in an uproar seconds later. A screech sounded as the train halted, the door sliding open. They all held tight to their tickets, shuffling on board past the conductor as he checked them.

"Well, my dear," Fiyero said, as they settled into a refreshing warm and comfortable cabin, "We're off to the Emerald City."

---

_A/N: I've always been fascinated with Frex, so I had to include him in this story. I love how at one moment he seems to love "Fabala" and the next he hates her. I've also always loved Nessa, the psycho little darling she can be. Oh, and I hope you enjoy the frivelous long-ness of the chapter. I know it took me forever to write._

**CFK -** Thank you! Yes, I like using book-Elphaba better, even within the musical's plot. I did add a little of musical-Elphie in here, though, to flesch out the character.

**Annibelle White** - Haha, yes, it is. Thank you.

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan -** I'm glad you liked it.

**IamTheWitch -** Awwh, you're too kind.


	11. Colors

"This is beautiful, Elphaba, don't you think?" Galinda gushed, holding up a dress that looked almost exactly like the one she was wearing. They were both a rich violet color that somehow looked exquisite on her, and both had a pleated and poofy hem that ended just above the knee. And they both were absurdly shiny, covered in glitter from seam to seam. The only difference was the neckline – the one Galinda held was ridiculously low.

"Galinda," Elphaba began, looking exasperated. "That dress is almost a clone of the one you are wearing." She glanced apologetically at Fiyero, who merely flashed an agreeable smile. Galinda had dragged them all on "the shopping trip of a century", and Fiyero had been forced to carry any and all bags. The count had gone up to fourteen in the last store, and his arms were starting to look like a pack mule's back, but he didn't complain.

"Oh, does it really? Because I thought … the neckline … you know, Elphaba, I think you should try it on!"

"_What?_ Absolutely_ not_, Galinda, dear."

"No, no, I insist. I am buying you an outfit for meeting the Wizard!"

"One, that is hardly appropriate for meeting the Wizard. Two, we don't know if that's every going to _happen_."

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic and go _try it on_." Galinda shoved the bundle of the dress into Elphaba's lanky arms, and pushed her into the dressing rooms rather forcefully, Elphaba scowling all the way.

Fiyero and Nessa exchanged an amused look and moved after them. Galinda had already forced Elphaba into one of the cubicles, and Elphaba's feet could be seen shuffling away from Galinda's.

"No, I refuse to put that on!"

"You have to!"

"I _have_ to do nothing."

"Oh, come on, Elphie, do it!" Fiyero called, settling down on a bench just outside the cubicle. He laid the bags to rest as Nessa wheeled up besides him, looking more like her bright-eyed self. After a few days in the city, she'd seem to have forgotten Boq and begun to enjoy the trip, a delight to the traveling group.

"Fine." Elphaba growled. "But I'm not showing you."

Fiyero could see the blue frock Elphaba had been wearing pool around her skinny ankles, and could not help but think that Galinda was now seeing Elphaba in a very little amount of clothing while Fiyero didn't even get to see the dress on his non-girlfriend.

"Oh, Elphaba, it really does _suit_ you." The blonde gushed, amazement in her voice. "You look so … pretty!"

"Do we need to check your eyes?"

"Oh, shush. Come on –"

"No, I said I'm not showing it to him –"

"But he'll love to see it! Elphie, if you're going to be dating-"

"We're _not_ dating."

"-you're going to have to treat him to a prettied-up you once in awhile!"

"You're crazy."

The next moment the door had swung open – Galinda had unbolted it – and Elphaba was shoved roughly out into the hallway, almost landing in Fiyero's lap.

"Well." She straightened herself up, brushing off the extravagant skirt of her outfit, looking like she was trying very hard to stay calm. "I hope you're enjoying this."

"I am." Fiyero grinned and reached forward, pulling her into his lap. "You look gorgeous. Exquisite. Like a Magic Grand Vizier." She turned to face him, eyebrows raised, and he let his eyes sweep gratefully over the dipping neckline. Her skin was incredibly smooth as a contrast to its bright coloring, enhanced all the more by the fluorescent tones of the dress. Galinda had been right – Elphaba did look pretty, in her own unique and outlandish way. It was such a sharp, colorful sight, and Fiyero loved what the flavor the dress added to whom she was – and he especially loved the immense amount of green it showed off.

"Don't be silly, my Prince." Elphaba berated him, but softly, caught off-kilter in the rare burst of praise.

"I think I shall buy it for you." Galinda said, emerging from the cubicle. She flashed a grin at the couple. She'd adjusted to their displays of affection, having decided she liked this almost-soft side of Elphaba much more than the standoffish one.

"No, Galinda, you can't. You know I'll never wear it, and I don't want you spending anything on me."

"Oh, please. I'm going to buy you something on this trip, and you aren't stopping me. It's just my way of … you know … doing something for you." She smiled softly at her friend, who returned a similar smile.

"As you wish." Elphaba sighed. "But not this."

"I don't know, Elphaba-Eden, I rather like it." Fiyero grinned, and she smacked his arm, standing up and proceeding back into the dressing room.

She was changed in all of about five seconds, and they'd swiftly deposited the dress on its rightful rack.

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, and Galinda had managed to coerce Elphaba into a dark blue dress – simple but very elegant, perfect Wizard-meeting clothing.

---

It was well past midnight when they retired to their rooms, and the initial bright majesty of the city had faded – there were no stars at night, and the emerald-colored buildings faded to black. The City became smoky and decrepit at night, a pit of rouges and drunkards and the occasional wild party. But even the night life was bustling, even the night life shined. The Wizard's capital was everything a king's city should have been – dazzling always, dazzling forever, no matter what shape it came in.

Fiyero was sitting by the window, staring out at the streets, lit up with fluorescent neon lights of every color, when Elphaba emerged from the bathroom that conjoined to their cramped room. She'd changed into her nightclothes – an austere black slip and nothing more, no frills or laces or adornments. Her hair draped down her back, looking much like a black waterfall in all its silk.

"You look gorgeous." He mused, flashing a grin, but she only scowled stubbornly in return. She made her way over to him, willowy limbs somehow so rough – she walked slightly heavy … more serious, darker than most girls.

He drew her into his lap, and they both stared out the frosted-glass window now, the City in all its glory just outside.

"It is truly a City of Emeralds. A city of Diamonds, and Rubies, and all other beauties too." Elphaba murmured, resting her head against his strong shoulder. "Do you think I'll actually get to live here, someday? In the center of it all?"

"I think the Wizard would be mad not to want you to work for him." Fiyero told her. "The City must be magicked. It sparkles and stuns, even when it wears the night's mask."

"All things glitter here." Elphaba's lips moved in the mimic of a smile, her eyes wistful, far away. "I want to glitter, Yero." She laughed wryly, at herself. "Given the chance, I could be magickal too."

"You are magickal, Elphaba, more than you know." He leaned down and drew her into a kiss, a soft and sweet candy-kiss. It grew, as a fire grows when it caches the first piece of dry timber in the middle of a forest, and soon it was no longer tender but wild, and Fiyero knew he couldn't control what would happen next, and he wasn't certain he'd stop it if he could.

Elphaba ran her thin fingers through his hair, gripping it and pulling him up by it. They stumbled together towards the nearest bed, and fell back onto its yielding mattress. Their limbs tangled together as the cotton sheets wrapped around their bodies, and they were quick to shed their restrictive clothing.

The fire built inside them, and the urge and need compelled them to further explore each other, hands smoothing over new skin, lips enticing moans in new ways. It was exquisite and strange and they didn't know what would come of it, if anything, but they went on anyway.

And long after the moment had done its wonders, after the spell of the two together had faded, when they were snuggled under the Inn's cheap covers together, Fiyero had a wonderful dream. In the midst of the dream, he mused that he felt lips upon his ear, he entertained that he'd heard the words, whispered, "I love you", in Elphaba's most tender tone of voice. But that was silly – he was, after all, dreaming.

---

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long. I just wasn't happy with what was coming out of my fingertips, so to speak. But I finally buckled down and just wrote ... and well, I hope you like it.

**Thessaly** - ah, yes, I am having a bit of trouble properly developing Miss Galinda, but I'm working on it. I hate to see her personality shoved into a neat little box - she's so much more, she needs to be for her and Elphaba to be friends like they are. As for "irritating/charming" - yes, I knew I heard it somewhere and I can't remember where. Perhaps from you. I just thought it was such an interestingly witty phrase. Thank you so much for reviewing, your comments are very helpful and I am absolutely in love with your story so it's good to hear from you.

(and thank you for the note about my summary. I must of made a typo ... my best friend's last name is "flesch", so I probably just messed up.)

**syzygy13** - Oh, thank you so much! I'm really glad to hear that ... I'm fascinated by relationships and connections between characters. Most of my fanfics are studies on those things.

**IamTheWitch **- Thank you 3 I'm fascinated by it too.


	12. Winter Wonderland

_A/N: To those of you who were a little confused at some of the points in the previous chapter, I recommend looking at the comments at the bottom before reading this chapter. I've tried my best to clear things up; I know my writing can be kind of like "whaaaa?" sometimes. _

The sun pierced Fiyero's eyelids, bright and glaring, unwelcome. He turned over, burying his face in the pillow, groaning, trying to hide from the morning.

"The carriage is due in an hour." He felt a hand touch his back, and he winced slightly. "I'm sorry about the scratches." Elphaba laughed, gently. "I guess I got carried away."

He rolled over, grinning up at her in a rather mischievous fashion. "Then by all means, get carried away more often." His smile faded and he peered up at her, trying to discern whether he'd dreamt her words or not, but she became uncomfortable and turned away from his gaze.

"I'm meeting Nessie and Galinda for breakfast."

"Elphaba, wait –"

The door shut, and Fiyero groaned, collapsing back into the bedcovers.

---

A blizzard raged outside as the carriage crossed Munchkinland borders, fierce wind pushing the small wheeled cabin to and fro every now and then, and they were coming perilously closer to falling over each time. Nessarose practically squealed every time this happened, showing much less composure than Fiyero was used to seeing in Elphaba's delicate, polite little sister.

"Her greatest fear," Elphaba confided to him in a whisper, though it was doubtful Nessarose could have heard them across the cabin with the wind whistling so dreadfully. "Is being unable to move at all. It's because of her legs. She can't bear to be held down any more than she already is." Elphaba's eyes had certain despondency paired with the hints of empathy, and she turned away from him after those few words, gazing out the window sullenly.

Fortunately, the had not much farther to go, and within a few minutes were pulling up outside the Thropp house, coming safely to a steady halt. Nessarose relaxed at once, letting out a breath she had been holding for some time. The carriage door opened, letting in a blast of the frigid air, and Fiyero pulled his coat tighter around him.

"You know, it never gets this cold in the Vinkus," He muttered, but either no one heard him or no one minded him. Elphaba was busy helping her father lower Nessa into her wheelchair, which was freckled with the flurry of falling snow.

"How was your trip?" Frex asked his youngest daughter, wheeling her towards the red-brick house. Elphaba stood next to the carriage as Galinda and Fiyero descended from it, watching as her father and sister disappeared into the manor.

"You know, I actually thought something had changed." Elphaba shook her head, and shushed both Fiyero and Galinda when they began to respond. She wouldn't look at either of them, but strode away briskly into the house.

"I don't understand it." Galinda said quietly, tipping her head down to avoid the spray of snowflakes in her eyes. She and Fiyero began walking together towards the house, eager to get out of the icy, biting snow.

"Don't understand what?"

"How he couldn't love her." Her tone was soft and melancholy. "We both do, so much, and we can't help it." She tugged absently at one of her curls. "She deserves more, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Fiyero replied, holding the door open for the small blonde woman, looking at her with a new respect.

Inside, a stone fireplace crackled and burned, spreading much-needed warmth through the room. The room itself looked like a combined den, living room, kitchen, and dining place, and it was a mess, but it had a very cozy, lived-in feel.

The Thropp family was sitting at what seemed to be the dining table, although it was covered in stacks and stacks of things that appeared to be legal documents and letters, and had no evidence of being able to hold any more weight at all, and had certainly no room for even a small plate. Nessarose and her father were chatting happily about the Emerald City and all its wonders, while Elphaba sad idly by, looking more bored than dejected.

Fiyero made his way over to her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders from behind. Galinda shuffled into the seat next to Elphaba, brushing the snow from her shoulders. The white flakes drifted down to the hardwood floors and melted easily. Soon, Frex announced that he was going to prepare a dinner, and then withdrew to the kitchen. The four college students didn't pick up a conversation, but merely sat their in companionable silence, until the door banged open and another rush of wintry air burst into the room.

What followed was a skinny teenage boy, of a fairly decent height and build, overall rather good-looking. He had hair that matched Elphaba's own, dark and thick and beautiful. He had almost crossed the room and disappeared into a door at the far end without saying a word, when he turned on his heel.

"Elphaba? Nessa?" He paused. "Oh, right, father told me you were coming." He shrugged, and leaned against the wall. "Who're they?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Galinda and Fiyero, this is Shell, our very annoying younger brother. Do ignore him completely."

"Oh, come on, now that's not fair. You haven't seen me in at least half a year."

"What bliss that's been." Elphaba retorted.

"Oh, really, Elphaba, you're so pessimistic." Galinda said lightly, sticking to her well-raised, polite, Gillikin roots. "We needn't have a fight."

"At least not before dinner." Fiyero smiled.

"Oh, don't worry," Nessa piped up, smiling good-naturedly. "They bicker all the time, but really, they wouldn't hurt each other. They're a lot alike, our Elphaba and Shell. It's probably because she basically raised him, you know, since mother –" She dropped off, turning her eyes away. "You know. She just did."

"I am not like Elphaba. She's mean, and incorrigible, and a pain in the ass." Shell remarked, though lightly, in a way that did not mean insult; it was just a brotherly type of comment.

"Well, you are much the same, Shell. Only you are idle and egotistical instead of simply _mean_." Elphaba flashed a grin, however short, in his direction.

"I'm not five seconds away and you two are already picking each other apart." Frexspar re-entered the room, making a short _tsk_ sound with his tongue and trying – abysmally- to conceal a smirk.

Shell flopped down into a seat, stretching his arms across the back of the chair in a languid fashion.

"So you really raised him?" He whispered in Elphaba's ear, and she tensed at the breath upon her neck, twisting away from his hands.

"I guess so." She replied without real conviction. "Possibly, if that's how they all see it, then I suppose it's true."

"You'd never believe words like that."

She laughed, and nodded, "Well, we can't fool you, can we." She paused, and then grasped his hand in an iron-strong grip. Her chair shoved into him, and he backed up, allowing her leeway.

"I'm going to show them the lake." Elphaba said when her father looked in her direction. She shuffled past Galinda's chair, and made a motion to take her hand too, but Galinda waved it away. "It's alright; I'd rather stay inside where it's nice and warm."

Elphaba nodded and continued pulling Fiyero along with her, towards the door that Shell had just about opened. She closed her long, thin fingers around the knob and turned, letting them out into the swirling winter world.

They walked out into the snow, their footprints lasting only moments before they were swept up by the wind. The temperature was chilling even beneath Fiyero's thick coat, and it raised goose bumps on his skin. He wrapped an arm around Elphaba's slender waist, and smiled when she did not wriggle away.

"Shell is a lot like you, he really is. Looks like you, and even talks like you sometimes."

"By mistake, I'm sure." She shook her head, white flakes floating around her dazzling black mane. "He is what I said – lazy and arrogant. I admit I do like him as a brother sometimes, but I fear what's to come for him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say, he'll eventually end up some time of criminal. Probably minor." Her shoulders shifted in the mimic of a shrug. "He'll probably even skip college."

"You don't know that."

"I can tell." They approached the lake, glistened over with a hard plate of ice, looking scratched and crooked and beautiful. A dock branched out into the lake, its legs captured in the frozen water, the boards dirty and falling apart. Elphaba moved nearer to it, breaking away from Fiyero's embrace, staring at the wooden structure unfailingly.

"How can you just … tell?" Fiyero asked, watching her curiously, as she kneeled in the snow just feet away from the water's edge. Her hands dove into the snow, stark whiteness against fresh green, and emerged seconds later holding what seemed to be a small oblong mirror-of-sorts.

"I don't know." She muttered, staring at the little object. "It's just something I do."

He moved towards her, finally coming to kneel by her side. Upon closer inspection, the article did look somewhat like a mirror, but he could not see any sort of reflection or image in it. It seemed to him just a cloudy and scratched piece of old glass, but Elphaba was enraptured with it.

"Elphie…" He touched her shoulder, and she flinched, coming back to him, away from whatever world the glass presented to her. She shoved the thing into her cloak and spoke nothing of it, even when he questioned her.

---

Lurlinemas came the next day, and no one was much too excited, for Galinda was the only avid celebrator in the house. The Thropp family practiced loosely, giving gifts but making no fuss with decorations or celebrations, and no one celebrated the holiday in the Vinkus. The snow was heavier than ever, and they were trapped inside with each other.

Fiyero was stretched across the sofa, with Elphaba lying next to him – he'd pulled her there and she still seemed a bit awkward about it – and Frex kept glancing at them with a narrowed gaze. Galinda sat in an armchair, humming to herself some old Gillikin nursery rhyme, reading _the Ozmopolitan_. Nessarose was placed comfortably in her lush new chair, which she'd received as the second present Frex had promised. It was larger than her old one, and more stable, covered with red velvet and made from a Maplewood. She'd been delighted to receive it, of course, and then muttered half-heartedly about how she was sorry Boq hadn't been available to come and see it. Since the comment she'd been drifting in her own depressed reverie, and no one had quite been able to pull her out of it, thought Elphaba had tried with utter determination.

Overall, it was a quiet and cozy atmosphere, and it felt very much like Fiyero supposed a home should.

---

_To the reviewers:_

First of all, thank you! Second, IT'S SUMMER. Third, I got many comments on "the dream scene" and well, that's for you to find out ;) Okay, now on with the individual comments.

**dearchelly **– Thank you, and don't worry, I don't intend to do so.

**Annibelle White** – Thank you very much, and I'm glad you enjoyed it ;) Yes, I'm not very blunt in my writing and I'm absolutely terrible at sex scenes, so yeah … XD Anyway – Elphaba and Fiyero shared a room with a conjoined bathroom … we'll just say Galinda and Nessa shared one somewhere down the hall where they couldn't hear anything, and were fast asleep. ;)

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan** – Yes, purple does seem to suit Elphie. And yes, Galinda is with them on their travels.

**syzygy13** – awwh. Yay for smirks & giggles!

**pottergrl15 **– Thanks very much! I know it takes ages for my updates, I apologize.

**CFK** – No pregnancies down the road, I assure you. And don't worry, I have a little of Nessarose in me. Actually, a lot, but it's hard to fit everything the way I'd like it…

**Thessaly** – Thank you :) I picked up "magick" somewhere in my reading. I'm working on Galinda – there's a scene I wanted to squeeze in here with her but it didn't seem to fit …and Elphie in lingerie, yes, hard to imagine. xD

I was wondering if you had time to be my beta? You're very good at giving comments and helping me improve the story, and I could really use one. 

**IamTheWitch** – Many thanks :D


	13. Love And You

_A/N: A zillion thank yous to my new beta, **Thessaly**, who improved this chapter quite a bit. Also, she has an amazing story that you must read if you haven't._

"Another round, another round!" Avaric cried jubilantly, thrusting his nearly empty mug into the air, froth sloshing around at the bottom of the glass as he swayed. The barmaid looked warily over at the students' table, and then began readying another set of drinks –overlookingtheir unbounded alcohol consumption so far, if only to earn a few extra coins from a Margreave's son. The holiday season was coming to a close, and the students had decided to celebrate once and for all.

"Father would_ not_ approve of this, Elphaba," The words came stiffly from the end of the table, where Nessa sat looking extremely agitated and uncomfortable. Three rounds of drinks had already been consumed, and she'd protested adamantly to each one, giving in to mumbling, irate devotions when they all ignored her.

"Well then." Elphaba replied lightly, briskly, seeming altogether unsure of what she was saying. Fiyero placed a steadying hand on her back as Elphaba tilted. She'd had much less to drink then the others, but that moderation was paired with a very low alcohol tolerance.

"Elphaba!" Nessa whined, gripping the arms of her wheelchair. "Father-"

"Let father and all his world go to hell, if he believes in it so much," Elphaba cut through her sister's words roughly, scowling, and Nessarose gasped. "I'm through accepting_ limits_." Elphaba continued bitterly, a mumble to herself that Fiyero wasn't sure Nessarose could hear at all.

"My whole body aches from the shame of you, Elphaba. I think it should kill father to hear you speak like that." With a frown, Nessarose wheeled herself away and out of the pub, muttering curses or prayers or worries. She looked as though she thought herself miles above them all.

The drinks arrived at the table, frothy and dark and full of mystery (well, Avaric hadn't said exactly what the colorful drinks _were_) and the intrigue of a wondrous evening they would have no memory ofFiyero turned away his glass, sighing. He could already feel a headache form beneath his temples

"Elphaba…"

"_What_?" She snapped, turning to him. "What? What do you _want_?" Her eyes unfocused, she gripped the collar of his jacket and pulled herself closer to him, her face crashing into his chest. As soon as he'd looped an arm around her she twisted away, fidgety and flighty as a bird. Her fingers lunged for her mug, and he caught them, held them, and she wrestled against him.

"Let me _go_." She hissed. "I told you I'm done, everyone's always telling me what's right and how do I _know_? The world is changing under my feet, I can _feel_ it – or maybe that's just the alcohol; what do I care."

"Elphaba, what's happened?" Fiyero was concerned. He'd never seen Elphaba drunk, but the poison was quite the catalyst to her personality, lighting her intensity like a looking glass placed in front of the sun.

"Nothing, nothing's happened."Elphaba murmured and stopped fighting his grip. "I just need to sleep this off; take me away my dear Prince."

Fiyero slid out from the booth, pulling Elphaba – languid and limp as rag doll from a child's play set – along with him. When they had managed to stand up, she sagged against him and he had to grip her to keep her on her feet. As the party continued in the booth behind them, he swung her skeletal body into his arms. Galinda looked over momentarily, and opened her mouth in concern, butthe tidal wave of alcohol and social life crashed over her and she was whisked back into the party life.

Fiyero made his way outside into the fast-approaching night. Elphaba seemed to have fallen asleep, or fainted, Fiyero was becoming increasingly anxious. He'd heard horror stories about alcohol, but had never considered Elphaba to being susceptible to any kind of injury – she was too strong.

He leaned back against the stony wall of the pub and finally Elphaba began shaking herself awake, thrashing in his arms.

"Fiyero, _do_ let me down," She muttered, and he obliged. "You'll have to forgive me; I don't react well to alcohol." She laughed, and leaned against the wall, burying her face in her hands. "You must think I'm _crazy_."

"No, just drunk out of your mind." Fiyero replied fondly, taking her hands in his.

"But you see, I am not out of my mind, I am _in_ it." She laughed again, and kissed him. "I am trapped in it!"

"And what is it like?" He inquired, smiling at her. She was frenzied this evening, dancing from one personality to the next. She was alarming, electrifying, and she fascinated him.

"It is a mess, I admit." Elphaba articulated, sighing.

"Well, they say that the brilliant are often somewhat mad."

"I am completely mad, my Prince. Everything is an illusion or a fantasy, and inside my head it's only more of that – webs spun of suspicions and cunning, of lies and deceit, of future, of love and you."

"Love and me?" He echoed, curious, thinking he could perhaps pry an admission – or something, anything - out of her while she was talking so freely with him.

"Love and you." She confirmed, a smile, a smirk, a red painted fantasy playing on her lips. "I keep imagining they might be the same thing.

"And how do you figure that?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"I think I believe in it now, Fiyero; I think I know what this _is_." Elphaba said brightly, too brightly to be true, she wasn't exactly herself – but she was telling the truth, Fiyero told himself, she had to be. "I think we can really, truly date, or whatever the word."

"Go on."

She laughed, and slid her fingers through his, leading him into a kind of dance, twirling in the nighttime. Her black skirts flared, her hair spun around and she laughed, truly laughed, with vivid eyes and pearly teeth showing unashamed. Then she stopped, and looked at him, and lowered her dark eyelashes.

"I think that I could be in love with someone like you." She whispered, and he barely caught the words as they drifted in the wind – he wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"Elphaba," He began, put she put a long, thin finger to his lips.

"No," She said softly. "Not tonight. Not now. Not for awhile, my dear. I want you to mean it. I want it to be your decision; no response to something I've said."

He nodded, and kissed her finger. She laughed again and his heart lifted – even if she was drunk (though she seemed to be sobering up) she was happy, happy loving him. They made their way back to her dorm, and found a deeply emerald letter waiting for Elphaba there. She sat staring down at it in wonder for sometime, and then fell asleep, exhausted, with her head on his shoulder.

_A/N: So, as my lovely beta Thessaly pointed out, this really seems to have nothing to do with the previous chapter. And she'd be right, as I meant this to connect to some of the other chapters in the book, like the non-dating one…and I meant it to lead into where I want to go with the plot. I just felt this is what I needed to write, and I apologize for the crazy rambling. Also, another point she brought up … erm, well, my characters are mostly book, with a few exceptions (such as Fiyero or Nessa) and my plotline is mostly musical. I tend to mix the two, and I'm sorry if that's a little confusing to you. (In other words, it's like … book flavored musicalverse, I suppose.)_

**Lillian Townsend** – I'm very glad you like it. And all the squeaking is very cute. I love the French. :) Thank you for the reviews. Oh, and I'm afraid the Wizard is a-coming, but I'll have to skip it (As this is all from Fiyero's point of view, and he's not going)

**LunarAshe** – Thanks so much. Yes, once I included more characters I can see it starting to drift off track of Fiyero's P.O.V., but I'm trying.

**Annibelle White** – Thank you, I'm very happy you liked it. I love all your reviews. :)

**CFK **– I may or may not have that happen; I was thinking of including it here.

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan** – I've been trying with the Galinda/Elphaba friendship, but as it's in Fiyero's P.O.V. it's a bit harder … thank you for all your reviews, by the way, I love them. :)


End file.
